Iron Dragon
Iron Dragons are classified as a Metal Dragon. They are found within the Brimhaven Dungeon by choosing More when using the Training Teleport spell. It is always recommended to use a one-handed weapon with an Anti-Dragon Shield (or a Dragonfire Shield) and a high enough prayer to use Protect Melee. Tactics Iron Dragons drop Dragon Bones and Iron Bars commonly, but their most valuable and highly sought drops are the elusive Draconic Visage used in crafting a Dragonfire Shield. They can be killed with any of the three attack styles, Melee, Magic or Ranged. |-| Melee = Using a Melee attackstyle has been deemed the least effective. This is because, the dragons weakness is Stab and Magic. This being said, there are not many strong weapons that have high Stab bonuses. In this case, it is recommended to use armours such as a Void Set, Bandos Set(if you can afford it) or a different setup using [Barrows armour. Here is a recommended armour setup. The Slayer Helm is recommended because it has very high defensive bonuses. It is recommended to use Protect Melee when facing an Iron Dragon. This is because an Iron Dragon will mainly be using melee to damage you whenever it is not spouting its fire. You always have to remember to bring an Anti-Dragon Shield or Dragonfire Shield when fighting a dragon, and of course an Antifire Potion is always recommended to further decrease the Dragonfire damage dealt on you. Piety can be used to further increase your Attack, Strength and Defense. * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 70+ (Piety) * Weapon: Lime Whip - Vesta's Longsword * Shield: Dragonfire Shield - Anti-Dragon Shield * Head: Slayer Helm - Helm of Neitiznot * Body: Bandos Chestplate - Dharok's Platebody - Void Knight Top * Legs: Bandos Tassets - Verac's Plateskirt Void Knight Robe * Boots: Dragon Boots - Bandos Boots - Climbing Boots * Gloves: Barrows Gloves - Void Knight Gloves * Amulet: Amulet of Fury - Amulet of Glory * Ring: Ring of Charos(a) - Ring of Charos - Berserker Ring * Cape: Fire Cape - Obsidian Cape * Inventory: ** Antifire Potions ** 1 Super setYou can also use Creature Combat Potions ** 3-8 Prayer potions ** High-healing food for the restSaradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, keep a 2:1 ratio where you have 2 brews for every 1 restore. |-| Magic = Magic is one of the most effective ways to kill an Iron Dragon. Magic is one of the two weaknesses to this dragon, therefore making it one of the ideal choices in killing an Iron Dragon. Just like almost all dragon spots, there is always a safespot or two where you can use your magic spells at a distance without getting attacked. This is another benefit to choosing Magic. It is recommended to use Protect Melee when facing an Iron Dragon. This is because an Iron Dragon will mainly be using melee to damage you whenever it is not spouting its fire (Unless you are safespotting and will not get attacked). You always have to remember to bring an Anti-Dragon Shield or Dragonfire Shield when fighting a dragon, and of course an Antifire Potion is always recommended to further decrease the Dragonfire damage dealt on you. Mystic Might prayer can also be used to further increase your damage dealt. Slayer Dart is also effective, if you don't have a Master Wand, an Ancient's Staff can also be used. * 75+ * 70+ * 80+ * 45+ (Mystic Might) * Weapon: Master Wand - Slayer's Staff - Ancient Staff * Shield: Dragonfire Shield - Anti-Dragon Shield * Head: Ahrim's Hood - Infinity Hat * Body: Ahrim's Robe Top - Infinity Top * Legs: Ahrim's Robe Skirt - Infinity Bottoms * Boots: Infinity Boots - Mystic Boots * Gloves: Barrows Gloves - Infinity Gloves * Amulet: Amulet of Fury - Amulet of Glory * Ring: Ring of Charos(a) - Ring of Charos - Seer's Ring * Cape: Fire Cape - Obsidian Cape * Inventory: ** [Potions ** Runes required for the spell you want to use ** Creature Combat Potions ** 3-8 Prayer potions ** High-healing food for the restSaradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, but try to keep the ratio 3:1 where it's 3 brews to 1 restore. |-| Ranged = Ranged is another effective way to kill Iron Dragons. This is because Iron Dragons are weak to stab and can be safespotted from a distance. When using Ranged, it is most effective to use a Rune Crossbow with Dragon Bolts(e) or Ruby Bolts (e) to kill the Iron Dragon. You can also use Rune Knife as an effective means of slaying this ferocious dragon. You always have to remember to bring a Dragonfire Shield or Anti-Dragon Shield. It is recommended to use Protect Melee when facing an Iron Dragon. This is because an Iron Dragon will mainly be using melee to damage you whenever it is not spouting its fire (Unless you are safespotting and will not get attacked). You always have to remember to bring an Anti-Dragon Shield or Dragonfire Shield when fighting a dragon, and of course an Antifire Potion is always recommended to further decrease the Dragonfire damage dealt on you. Eagle Eye prayer can also be used to further increase your damage dealt. Slayer Dart is also effective. * 80+ * 70+ * 80+ * 44+ (Eagle Eye) * Weapon: Rune Crossbow - Rune Knife * Shield: Dragonfire Shield - Anti-Dragon Shield * Head: Armadyl Helmet - Robin Hood Hat - Slayer Helm * Body: Armadyl Chestplate - Karil's Leathertop * Legs: Armadyl Plateskirt - Karil's Leatherskirt * Boots: Ranger Boots - Snakeskin Boots * Gloves: Barrows Gloves - Dragon Gloves * Amulet: Amulet of Fury - Amulet of Glory * Ring: Ring of Charos{a} - Ring of Charos - Archer's Ring * Cape: Fire Cape - Obsidian Cape * Inventory: ** Antifire Potions ** 1 Ranging PotionYou can also use Creature Combat Potions ** 3-8 Prayer potions ** High-healing food for the restSaradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, keep a 2:1 ratio where you have 2 brews for every 1 restore. Drops 'Always Drops' |} 'Weapons/Armour' |} 'Runes and Ammunition' |} 'Other' |}